I.E.D./Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : COACH: Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse! ( ) : STILES: The kid's got some serious anger issues... : PARRISH: Does anyone recognize the handle "Benefactor?" : KIRA: What do you hear? : LYDIA: The key to break the code... : LYDIA: It's a Deadpool. : STILINSKI: He's an assassin. : GARRETT: Our friend just sent me a text. ( ) BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: voiceover So, the Walcotts were the first... at least, the first we know about. Four murders-- Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called the Mute; weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then, the Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a claymore mine. Next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house... and got decapitated outside his car. FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, TWO NIGHTS AGO : ARGENT: Does the scent tell you anything? : SCOTT: Definitely a Werewolf... But there's more. I think he was part of a pack. : ARGENT: Well, if he was, they'll be looking for him. END FLASHBACK : STILES: voiceover And then, last night, twenty-three-year-old Carrie Hudson... : SCOTT: It's a Deadpool-- a hit-list of supernatural creatures. : SCOTT: This is only part of it... The rest still has to be decoded. : STILINSKI: Who found this list? : STILES: Lydia. : STILINSKI: sighing How? : STILES: She wrote it. : STILES: ...Actually, she transcribed it... without realizing it... : STILINSKI: sighing Banshee? : STILES: Banshee. : STILINSKI: Beautiful. : STILINSKI: All right, what are these numbers next to the names? : STILES: We're getting to that. First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key. : STILINSKI: Wait... You mean, like, a... like a key word? : STILES: It's actually a name-- : SCOTT: --"Allison." : STILES: Her name broke a third of the list. : SCOTT: And now we hink there's two other cipher keys. : STILINSKI: Which will give us the rest of the names. Okay... So, how do we get the cipher keys? : STILES: Same way we got the code. : SCOTT: voiceover Lydia... FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, LAST NIGHT : SCOTT: voiceover She's been at the lake house all weekend, trying to find the other two key words... END FLASHBACK : STILINSKI: You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie, hmmm? : STILINSKI: And what about these other two names on the list-- uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town? They're Werewolves, too? : SCOTT: I don't know... But Deaton said that the Nemetone would draw supernatural creatures here. : STILINSKI: Here being Beacon Hills, or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under thirty-thousand-- : STILES: grimly --And dropping-- : STILINSKI: But, if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to five hundred thousand. : STILINSKI: Look, how many Werewolves, Banshees, Kitsunes, and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not twelve names, but one hundred? : STILES: We don't think there will be that many. There's a limit. : SCOTT: Because of the numbers. We think that, once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to one-hundred-seventeen. : STILINSKI: One-hundred-and-seventeen what? : SCOTT: Million. : STILES: One-hundred-and-seventeen million dollars, Dad-- stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders. : SCOTT: Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead. : STILINSKI: So, the coded list goes out, and someone, these professional assassins get that list... : STILES: And a cipher key... : STILINSKI: And then they go after the names on the list-- they being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off... : STILES: Let me see... Carrie was also stabbed. What's this mark? : STILINSKI: We're not sure yet. We're still waiting on the M.E.'s report. : STILINSKI: There's one other thing I don't get... How did this new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house? : SCOTT: chuckling ...Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash. : STILINSKI: Ahh. So, whoever ordered the keg killed Demarco. : STILES: Yeah, it was someone at the party... : SCOTT: A student. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GARRETT: You all right? : VIOLET: sighing I can handle a scratch or two if I know we're eventually going for the real money. The seven-figure money. : GARRETT: We are. : VIOLET: When? : GARRETT: Tonight. : KEN: It's not that we were wanting to talk to you... it's that we were wondering if you wanted to talk to us... : KIRA: absentmindedly About what? : KEN: About something you forgot to mention? Something important? : KIRA: How important? : KEN: Exceptionally. : KIRA: Oh, God... You know? : KEN: We know. : KIRA: anxiously Look, I was going to tell you... We were going to tell you everything-- about the Deadpool, the assassins, the killings... But I didn't want you to worry... : KEN: exasperatedly I was talking about you joining the lacrosse team! : KIRA: Oh! Then... never mind... : KEN: Deadpool??? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON :You know how I keep reminding Garrett to give me back my hoodie? : LIAM: Yeah... : MASON: Well, I remembered you said that he lived in that housing development on Spaulding... So, I went there, and guess what? : MASON: The housing development? Is still in development. : LIAM: distractedly So? : MASON: There are no houses yet! So, unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us... : MASON: And then there's this other dude, man... : MASON: He's... He's been acting really strange-- running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties... He used to be my best friend... : LIAM: preoccupied Uh-huh... : MASON: alarmed ...And, he's apparently on steroids... : LIAM: What? : MASON: You're not actually going to lift that, are you? : MASON: Are you all right? I mean, is it about the game tonight? : LIAM: evasively I'm fine. It's just a scrimmage. : MASON: ...You know who you're playing, right? : LIAM: Yeah. : LIAM: I mean, no. I guess I missed the announcement. : MASON: Liam... It's your old school. Devenford Prep. : LIAM: muttering What the hell? Where's my stick? : DEREK: smirking Is this yours? : LIAM: Grrrr... : LIAM: RAWR! : SCOTT: Liam... : DEREK: You're right-- he is angry. : SCOTT: This one's yours. : SCOTT: Get to class, Liam. : SCOTT: What are you smiling about? : DEREK: You're gonna be good at this. : SCOTT: Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared! Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now, I could use a full-on training manual... : DEREK: I'll tell you one thing-- that anger he's got? It'll make him strong. : SCOTT: And dangerous... : DEREK: smiling Very! : SCOTT: This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again... But Kate's back, and I've got a Beta, and there's a Deadpool... : DEREK: If all of our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key? : SCOTT: She's working on it... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Please stop hovering. : MALIA: I'm not hovering-- I'm waiting! Draw something. Write something. We need to know who else is on that list. : LYDIA: frustrated You mean you need to know if you're on the list. : MALIA: If someone's coming to take my head off... then, yeah, I'd like to know. : LYDIA: Can you please just sit down. You're making me nervous. : MALIA: Sorry... : MALIA: Lydia...? : LYDIA: What? : LYDIA: Oh, my God-- what? : MALIA: Maybe we need help... From another Banshee... : LYDIA: Meredith. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Economic disparity exists in all forms. Well, take sports, for example. Some teams have better training facilities, some have better equipment... Unlike Beacon Hills, that can barely afford the duct tape to keep our equipment together... : COACH: You know, Stilinski... If I could gade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A-plus student. : STILES: Thanks, Coach. : COACH: Put those pictures away. : COACH: Stilinski! The hell is wrong with you? : COACH: ...Don't answer that. : STILES: quietly It's a lacrosse player. : SCOTT: The killer's on the team. : SCOTT: This is pointless-- most of the team plays with their own gear. : KIRA: Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled? : SCOTT: The game's the best way to catch him red-handed... : STILES: But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? Which, by the way, could be either of you guys. : SCOTT: Or Liam... : SCOTT: Well, we don't have the whole list, and he could be on it. : STILES: We don't know anything about that list-- how it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census, anyway? : KIRA: How do they even know about me? : SCOTT: They know about everyone. : STILES: sighing I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game. : SCOTT: firmly I'm not afraid. : KIRA: Neither am I. : STILES: Well, I'm terrified, and I'm not even on the list! Guys, these are professional killers-- it's their profession. One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off! Who knows what else they have? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VIOLET: Wolfsbane. : GARRETT: That's wolfsbane? I thought it was purple. : VIOLET: Not this species-- which is very rare and very expensive. : GARRETT: What's that supposed to mean? "Don't screw up?" : VIOLET: Don't miss. : VIOLET: Okay, all you have to do is nick him. It'll work fast... Even on an Alpha. : GARRETT: sighing We gonna do this again? : VIOLET: I'm just saying, I don't know why we're going after a Beta when there's an Alpha on the field... : GARRETT: Because an entire pack of Alphas went after McCall, and he was the one left standing. : VIOLET: It's a lot of money... : GARRETT: So is the Beta. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Eichen House says Meredith can't have visitors without permission from a family member. : MALIA: That's not gonna be easy, since her whole family is dead. : LYDIA: Perfect. : MALIA: Okay... Maybe we go back to the art room? Or music room? : LYDIA: I'm not plucking piano strings for two hours, waiting for some supernatural inspiration. : MALIA: Fine! What else do Banshees do? : LYDIA: You think I know? : LYDIA: I can't just turn this on. I'm not like you guys-- I don't have claws, or glowing eyes, or super senses. I just have voices in my head. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Liam, wait! What? : MASON: No, no, no, no, no. Liam! : LIAM: Brett! : MASON: Ahh, here we go... : LIAM: I just wanted to say... Have a good game. : BRETT: That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management? Apologize, and everything's fine? : BRETT: You demolished Coach's car. : LIAM: I paid for it. : BRETT: Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there-- and it's gonna be all your fault. : SCOTT: Oh, shiiii-- : SCOTT: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's go! : STILES: Hey, what's up, prep students? Welcome to our little public high school! How you doing? : STILES: That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight, uh, but let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field! Go! : LIAM: RAWRRRRRRRR! GRRRRR!!! : STILES: Okay... you calm yet? : LIAM: RAWWWWWWRRR! : LIAM: Okay! Okay! : SCOTT: That car you smashed... I thought you said that was your teacher's? : LIAM: He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season. : SCOTT: What did you do? : LIAM: I got a couple of red cards... : STILES: Just a couple? : SCOTT: You gotta be honest with us-- what else happened? : LIAM: Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation. : SCOTT: What did they call it? : LIAM: Intermittent explosive disorder. : STILES: I.E.D.? You're literally an I.E.D.? That's great. That's great. : STILES: You gave powers to a walking time bomb! : SCOTT: Did they give you anything for it? : LIAM: Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic. : STILES: muttering Oh, this just gets better... : LIAM: But I don't take it-- : STILES: interjecting Obviously! : LIAM: I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired. : SCOTT: sighing Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting. : LIAM: No! No. I can do this-- especially if you're there. : SCOTT: But Liam... this isn't just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco may have been on our team. : LIAM: Who's Demarco? : STILES: The one who brought the beer to the party? The guy who was beheaded, remember? : SCOTT: We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco. : SCOTT: Liam...? What, you know something? : LIAM: I don't know who ordered the keg... But I know who paid for it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : KIRA: Shouldn't we do something now? : SCOTT: I mean, we can't... We're still not really sure if it's really him. And, if we're wrong, the real assassin gets away. : SCOTT: Nervous? : KIRA: About someone tying to kill us? Or about playing my first game? : SCOTT: Both? : KIRA: Definitely both. : STILES: the phone Hey, Dad-- you're supposed to be here. Where the hell are you? : STILINSKI: the phone I'm leaving now... and this conversation is not getting me there any quicker... : PARRISH: Sheriff, I know you're in a hurry, but I was out on patrol and I found someone walking from the coast to the high school. : STILINSKI: incredulously That's gotta be at least fifteen miles... : PARRISH: She was pretty determined. : MEREDITH: I'm looking for Lydia. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: I don't care if he's a foot taller than me-- I think I can take him. : MASON: distractedly Yeah... : LIAM: What do you think you're doing? : MASON: What? Me? : MASON: Agreeing with you! I'm being agreeable. : LIAM: ...You think he's hot, don't you? : MASON: No! No. Not at all! No way! : MASON: ...Maybe... Yeah, maybe a little... : LIAM: He wants to destroy me. : MASON: I think you could definitely take him... and then give him to me. : COACH: No, just go out there and kick their smug prep-school asses! : LIAM: All right. HALE VAULT : DEREK: She was here for this. We use it to teach young Betas how to control the shifts on a full moon. : ARGENT: Control never was one of Kate's strengths... : DEREK: You knew she was alive, didn't you? : ARGENT: Not for certain... But, I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell. FLASHBACK-- DEREK'S LOFT, NOVEMBER 2011 (EVENTS OF INSATIABLE) : ARGENT: It's not possible... END FLASHBACK : DEREK: What are you gonna do when you find her? : ARGENT: There's a place I can take her... : DEREK: Are you saying you have some kind of Werewolf jail? : ARGENT: wryly Something like that. : DEREK: She won't go quietly. : ARGENT: I don't expect her to... And I'll do what's necessary. : DEREK: sighing What if I asked you not to? : DEREK: She took something from me. At first, I just thought it was a part of my past... : DEREK: I started to lose something else-- my sense of smell. : DEREK: ...I'm losing my power. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Let's go! Let's go! Come on! : COACH: Hey, McCall! I said, get your ass out on the field! : SCOTT: But Coach, his leg's still healing. I don't think he should play. : COACH: He says he's fine! : SCOTT: As Captain, I'm suggesting Liam sit out the game. : COACH: hysterically And, as President of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion. : SCOTT: What if he gets hurt? : BRETT: Hey, Liam! Think fast! : COACH: ...Oh, he plays. : COACH: There you go, Liam! Liam... Stilinski... McCall...! Oh! : KIRA: Why do I feel like this is going to end badly? : STILES: Because it usually does... : SCOTT: Kira, you keep an eye on Garrett. I'll watch out for Liam. : STILES: ...Yeah, I'm just gonna try to play lacrosse... All right... : SCOTT: Brett... I know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did, but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me-- just one night. : BRETT: Yeah. I can do that. : SCOTT: Really? : BRETT: laughing No! : SCOTT: Liam! : SCOTT: LIAM! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: I'm aware this is probably about the Deadpool, but I can't let her leave the station. And, in a minute, I'm gonna have to call Eichen House and let them know that she's here... : LYDIA: Give us an hour. : STILINSKI: You got fifteen minutes. : PARRISH: You called Lydia? : STILINSKI: Yeah... : PARRISH: Because Meredith asked for her, or because of the other thing...? : STILINSKI: frowning What other thing? : PARRISH: quietly The psychic thing, : STILINSKI: You think Lydia's psychic? : PARRISH: Do you? : STILINSKI: conflicted No, I do not... I think that she is, uh... intuitive. : PARRISH: That's what they used to call psychics! "Intuitionists." : STILINSKI: groaning Yeah, and I used to call myself a rational human being. Get in here and shut the door. : STILINSKI: Ask what you need to ask. : LYDIA: Meredith, are you going to answer it? : MEREDITH: earnestly It's not ringing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: You guys know that anabolic steroids are illegal in the United States? You wear a lot of facial hair for a teenager... What are you on? Seriously-- HGH? Gamma radiation? : STILES: Run, Kira! Run, Kira, run! : COACH: Pass it, Kira! Pass the ball! Oh... : AUDIENCE: WOOOOOOO! : COACH: Yukimura! Get over here! : COACH: Take a seat. You're benched for the rest of the game. : KIRA: What? Why??? : COACH: You didn't pass! : KIRA: I had an open shot... : COACH: The play was for you to pass! This is a scrimmage, it's about teamwork, Yukimura. So, you're benched. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: Meredith, you came to help us, remember? : MEREDITH: You called me... : LYDIA: What do you mean, I called you? : MEREDITH: whispering I heard you. : PARRISH: Meredith, can I ask you a question? When you need help-- when you need to find something-- is there someone you reach out to? Maybe someone you call? : MEREDITH: It depends... Different people for different things... : PARRISH: So, maybe there's a number that can help us? Someone we can call. : MEREDITH: Yes. : PARRISH: Would you be okay telling us? : MEREDITH: Yes. It's two, four, three, six... : MALIA: Mer, we need a few more numbers. : MEREDITH: No, that's the number... : MALIA: Phone numbers are ten digits. : MEREDITH: That's the number. : LYDIA: Meredith, phone numbers always have ten digits... : MEREDITH: That's the number. : LYDIA: Meredith... : STILINSKI: Lydia? Hey, come here. : STILINSKI: quietly I think this is the best we're gonna get. : LYDIA: whispering No. There has to be more. : LYDIA: What's the rest of it, Meredith? Hmm? Just concentrate! : MEREDITH: But that's... that's-that's the number... : LYDIA: Concentrate! : MEREDITH: That's... That's the number. That's the number. : STILINSKI: It's okay, sweetheart, we're-- : MEREDITH: screaming THAT'S THE NUMBER! ARGENT APARTMENT : ARAYA: In Mexico, we just call this a standoff. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: AHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Brett, you okay? : COACH: Okay, back off! : COACH: BACK OFF! : SCOTT: How hard did you hit him? : LIAM: I didn't... : LIAM: He hit me. : STILES: Ow... : SCOTT: Close your eyes. : LIAM: OW! : BRETT: AHHHHHHH! : PARAMEDIC: All right, Brett, we're gonna pick you up now. : SCOTT: Are you cut? Did Garrett cut you? : LIAM: No. No, I'm okay. : SCOTT: Then he missed... : LIAM: What do you mean? : SCOTT: It's you, Liam... You're the one he's after. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MALIA: Lydia... : MALIA: What if it's like algebra? : LYDIA: What do you mean? : MALIA: What if the numbers are actually letters? : LYDIA: Oh, my God... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: I talked to Coach. I'm out for the rest of the game. : LIAM: What are you gonna do? : SCOTT: I don't know... Something's still not right. We're missing something. : STILES: Guys...? Lydia just broke another third of the list. : LIAM: Am I on it? : STILES: No... But someone else is. : BRETT: What did you do to me? : VIOLET: You were cut with a poisoned blade. It was laced with wolfsbane. It won't kill you... But this will. : BRETT: Why? : BRETT: Why are you doing this? : VIOLET: Because you're worth a lot of money, Brett. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Sorry! : PARRISH: I was just seeing if you guys were okay. You need a ride home? : LYDIA: Uh, no... We'll be fine... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VIOLET: He said we shouldn't try! But now I've got you! I've got an Alpha! : SCOTT: ...I think you better call your dad. ARGENT APARTMENT : ARAYA: The girl we hired to find Kate hasn't responded in days. You know her, don't you? : ARGENT: Braeden. : ARAYA: Well, maybe your sister got to her. Maybe killed her. Maybe we should stop hiring other people to do our work-- maybe we do it ourselves. : ARAYA: sighing We're Hunters, Christopher-- all of us. We follow a Code. : ARAYA: Severo, what is our Code? : SEVERO: "We hunt those who hunt us." : ARAYA: Christopher? What is our Code? : ARAYA: whispering Say it with me-- "We hunt those who hunt us." : ARAYA: What is our Code? Remind him, Severo. : SEVERO: "We hunt those who hunt us." : ARAYA: Say it, Christopher. Say it for your wife, Victoria. For your daughter, Allison. Say the Code. Speak the words. Say it! What is our Code? : ARGENT: ..."We hunt those who hunt us." END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts